


Wild and Wicked World

by xanavici



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Drabbles, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2018-12-20 14:24:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 19,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11922768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xanavici/pseuds/xanavici
Summary: A collection of drabbles originally posted on tumblr but are being transferred over here so they're all in one place.Each chapter will have ratings and tags.





	1. Blanket Stealer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: G  
> Tags: Fluff

Growing up in the Southwest and spending many summers at Watchpoint Gibraltar meant Jesse was usually very warm, almost overheating, when he woke up.  The heat would wake him up at 3am, forcing him to turn the fan up to a higher setting, throw off all the blankets except the thinnest sheet he can find, and hope that will be enough to allow him to get a couple more hours of sleep.

But growing up in the Southwest also meant that he enjoyed sunny days and 90 degree weather far more than he enjoyed snow storms and sub-freezing weather.  When winter would hit all spare blankets in the Watchpoint would slowly but surely make their way to Jesse’s room to be piled on his bed and to be worn around the base like a cape.

When Jesse’s relationship with Hanzo finally started getting serious and they shared a bed more often than not, Jesse was ecstatic.  Not just because he was dating the more beautiful man this side of the Atlantic , but because that also meant an extra heat source at night.  Yea the summers got a little warmer but Jesse knew how to deal with that and both men were secure enough in the feelings towards each other that they were comfortable enough to sleep on opposite sides of the bed with minimal amounts of skin touching and weak threats of bodily harm if either one attempted to shift any closer.  But the winters, the winters made every sweltering night they suffered through worth it.  Jesse’s loved nothing more than to climb under already warmed sheets and wrap around his boyfriend and steal as much body heat as he could before they both fell asleep tangled together and pleasantly warm.

Jesse didn’t think it could get any better than that.

What he didn’t expect was Hanzo’s betrayal.

It was the shivering that woke him up.  Each shake pulling him farther up out of his quite frankly, amazing dream until he was finally aware enough to realize how absolutely freezing he was.  He felt like he was back on that mission in Moscow from last month with only 4 blankets and no archer to keep him warm.  But he was back on base now, with his 8 blankets and Hanzo to keep him warm, so where were his 8 blankets and Hanzo? 

Jesse reached out and started feeling for a blanket to pull over him without opening his eyes.  When that didn’t work and another shiver wracked his body he finally opened his eyes and blinked the sleep away.  The moon shined enough light in through the window to let him see in the darkness.  The sight he saw was almost treacherous.

Far on the other side of the bed Jesse saw a head of black hair sticking out of the top of what could effectively be called a blanket burrito.  Hanzo had stolen and wrapped every single blanket around him sometime in the night and left not a single one for Jesse.

“Hanzo,” Jesse whined as scooted over to his boyfriend.  He tried to unwrap the blankets but Hanzo’s grip on them was iron strong.  Hanzo only exhaled quickly and shifted in his sleep as response.

“Hanzoooo,” Jesse tried again, a little louder.  That time he got a grunt and a slurred ‘what’.

“Babe, ya stoll all the blankets.  I’m cold.”

Hanzo rolled over and slowly opened his eyes, the chocolate hues illuminated beautifully by the moonlight.

“’m sorry.”  Hanzo worked to unwrap himself, Jesse helping with trembling fingers.  When the blankets finally get untangled Jesse slid under with speeds that would impress Lena, only for Hanzo to shriek and sit up.

“Jesse!  Your hands and feet are freezing!”

“Well that’s what happens when ya steal all the blankets, you thief.”  Jesse tried to pull Hanzo back down and cuddle with him but Hanzo pushed him away.

“No, keep those icebergs away from me!”

Jesse grinned dangerously and Hanzo tried to push him off the bed.  Jesse lunged and pinned Hanzo underneath him.  He made sure to press all of his cold appendages to as much of Hanzo’s skin as possible.

“Jesse, no!  Get off of me or I am never sleeping with you again!”

“We both know that’s a lie.  Now jus’ calm down, I’ll be all warmed up in a minute or two.”

Hanzo continued to struggle, though with less vigor than before, until Jesse’s hands stopped feeling like ice.

“Now, ain’t that better.  C’mon, let’s fix these blankets.”

The two men struggled to resituate all the blankets over both of them.  When they were finally right Jesse curled up around Hanzo’s back.

“I hate you,” Hanzo mumbled into the pillow already halfway asleep.

“Love ya too,” Jesse replies before he falls asleep again, warm, and with the love of his life.


	2. Lazy Mornings and Forever-Afters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: G  
> Tags: Fluff, Honeymooning, lazy mornings

Jesse McCree can probably count on one hand the number of times he's woken up naturally.  Usually he's pulled out of his sleep by an alarm clock, or a base wide alarm, or someone breaking down the door of his latest safe house, or the rising sun, or in a cold sweat thanks to a nightmare, or with a pounding in his head warning him of a bad hangover.  That's not even mentioning all the nights he couldn't sleep.  Long story short, Jesse McCree is not someone who gets to sleep in, ever.

So when Jesse slowly crawls his way out of an unconsciousness that wasn't drug induced, but the result of a long night of sleep, he's understandably confused.  He opens his eyes and goes through his mental checklist that has kept him alive for years.  

Body parts: attached, Peacekeeper: on the nightstand next to him, environment: secure, Hanzo (a more recent, but wonderful addition to the list): curled against his side.  

When he's sure nothing important woke him up, Jesse relaxes into the comfortable mattress again.  He looks over at the still sleeping Hanzo and smiles.  Two days go they finally tied the knot and got married with all of Overwatch as their witness.  Yesterday they were surprised with a honeymoon gift in the form of a weeklong vacation in a remote cabin in the French alps, five miles away from the nearest town and the direct order to relax and not worry about work.  Both men were more than happy to go more or less radio silent for 7 days if that meant spending every minute with each other.  

Needless to say when they finally got to the cabin yesterday afternoon they didn't spend much time looking around.  Travel bags were thrown in the bedroom and every flat surface, horizontal and vertical was tested for its strength and durability under high levels of stress.

Jesse’s not sure when exactly they fell into bed to actually get some sleep, and he’s not sure what time it is now, but he really couldn’t care less when he has his husband laying right here next to him.  He watches the late morning rays of light dance over skin, scars, and tattoos alike.  As well as more than a few new bruises and scratches.  The shine of tungsten on Hanzo’s hand draws his gaze and oh what a beautiful sight it is.  The outside of the ring is etched with the same pattern on Jesse’s serape and the inside has ‘forever and always’ etched in Spanish.  His own ring, inlayed into his metal finger, has the same phrase in Japanese and dragon scales adorning the outside.  Torb really outdid himself this time.

Jesse drags his eyes up Hanzo’s beautiful body until he arrives at his face.  His head is resting on Jesse’s chest and his hair is everywhere.  Jesse gently brushes it back away from his face.  Hanzo’s nose twitches and he nuzzles into Jesse’s chest but that’s it.  He still sleeps like the dead and clings to Jesse like an octopus.  

Jesse can faintly hear some birds chirping outside which only adds to the peacefulness of the morning.  He could spend the rest of his life right here without a single complaint.  

Eventually Hanzo starts to stir.  It starts with some deeper breaths, then some small twitches in his hands and face, and finally a firm squeeze to Jesse’s middle with his arms and his eyes fluttering open.  Jesse watches all of this with such a lovestruck expression while he repeatedly threads his hand through Hanzo’s hair.  Hanzo focuses his eyes and looks up at Jesse.  He smiles when they make eye contact and Jesse’s heart stutters.  God, that is such a beautiful smile.

“Good morning,” Hanzo whispers.

“Mornin’, husband,” Jesse whispers back.  Hanzo cheeks flush pink with happiness.

“How long have you been awake?”

“Not long, I think.  Wasn’t payin’ much attention to the clock.”

“And why is that?”

Jesse brings his other hand up to rub along Hanzo’s cheekbones.  “Got awfully distracted by the sight of my husband.”

“Oh really?”

“Yea really, ya would not believe how beautiful he looks with the sun shinin’ down on him and without a worry in the world.  Should be the eighth wonder of the world.”

Hanzo giggles and hides his face in the muscle of Jesse's chest.  He stays silent for so long Jesse thinks he's fallen asleep again.  

“What time is it?” Hanzo finally asks.

“Don't know don't care.”

“Jesse we have to get up.”

“Why?  We're on our honeymoon, we don't got anythin’ to do, and I have everythin’ I need in this bed right here.”

“Hmmm, you do have a good point.”

“I occasionally do.  Now whaddya say we enjoy this lazy mornin’ for once in our lives?” Jesse asks with a kiss to Hanzo's forehead.

“I think I could be amenable to that,” Hanzo replies.  He pulls Jesse down for a proper kiss whose sweetness matches the morning.  

“Jesse, will you marry me?” Hanzo asks when he pulls away.  Jesse's smile feels too big for his face.

“Been there done that honey.  But since it's you askin’, yes.  As long as I'm breathin’, yes.”


	3. The Dog Days Have Just Begun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: G  
> Tags: Fluff, Doggo

_“Payload approaching final destination… payload delivered.  Good job everyone, make your way back to the jump ship and let's get out of here.”_

Jesse sighs in relief when Pharah calls out ‘mission complete’.  He can't wait to get out of Hollywood.  The city is too crowded and there are too many blind spots to cover.  And that's not even taking into considering what the mission even was.  Jesse has never met such a demanding and annoying omnic as Halfred Glitchbot, and he used to work for Reyes.  

Jesse turns the comm off and turns around to talk to his partner for the mission and in life, except Hanzo is nowhere to be seen.  He was right next to him 20 seconds ago.  The only reason Jesse isn’t looking for a potential threat right now is because Hanzo would have called that out before disappearing.

“Hanzo?  Where did you go, sugar?” Jesse says into the comm.

_“Did you seriously just lose your boyfriend, Eastwood?”_ D.va says over the comms.

“Hey, shut it, yer not Hanzo so yer not helping.”

_“Are we compromised?”_ Pharah asks.

“Naw, I think we just got separated, city’s too damn crowded.  Give me an extra 15 minutes to find him and get back to the ship.”

_“Acknowledged.”_

Jesse turns off the comm and starts walking in the direction he just came from.  Jesse thoroughly scans and searches the streets and try's Hanzo's comm on a private line every 30 seconds.  For every minute that passes by, Jesse’s confidence in Hanzo’s safety wavers and after almost 10 minutes he's ready to call in the cavalry.

Until he sees a familiar undercut through the window of a… pet store?  

Jesse does an almost comical double take and sure enough Hanzo is in a pet store holding an adorable Australian Blue Heeler puppy and… cooing… at it.  Jesse breathes a sigh of relief but still walks into the shop with a confused look.

“There ya are, honey.  Got worried when you disappeared on me.”

“My apologies, I saw this beautiful girl staring at me through the window and I couldn't leave without saying hello.”

“Didn't realize you were a dog person.”  Jesse reaches out to scratch the dog’s head.  The puppy turns it's head at the last second and starts licking his hand.  She really is cute.

“Father never let Genji or I have one growing up but that never stopped me from sneaking out and feeding the strays.  They were always such sweethearts once they trusted you.”

Jesse chuckles.  “Well I guess that's a reasonable excuse for ignoring your comm.”

“Yes well, Buttercup here deserved my full attention.”

Jesse freezes.  Shit.  He named the dog already.

“Honey.”

“Hmm?” Hanzo replies distractedly without looking up.

“Hanzo, darlin’, look at me please.”

Hanzo tears his gaze away from Buttercup.  “What is it?”

“Baby, we can't keep her.”  Jesse immediately regrets saying that because he's suddenly faced with two of the most intense pair of puppy eyes he's ever seen.  “We’re on a mission, Han.”

“Not anymore.  Director Giltchbot safely made it back to his trailer.”

“We have a 17 hour flight back to base.”

“She is already a well behaved dog, and I can control her.”

“We can't raise her properly when we're being deployed every other week.”

“I'm sure the others would love to help look after her.”

Jesse tries to find more reasons to talk Hanzo out of keeping Buttercup.  It's not that he doesn't like dogs, he loves them.  It's just that pets don't mix well with their job and generally doesn't end well.  For every problem he presents, Hanzo has a solution, though a little more conviction leaves every time, along with the pure happiness he had when Jesse first walked in here.

“Honeybee, we just can't, I'm sorry.”

“Please Jesse?” Hanzo asks one more time.  There's so much heartbreak loaded behind that question and Jesse is absolutely torn.  He takes one more look at Buttercup and sighs.

45 minutes later Jesse finally walks on to the jump ship with a dog bed in one arm and a bag of puppy kibble and jug of water in the other.

“There you are!” Fareeha says.  “You told us 15 minutes, not almost a whole hour-” she cuts off when she sees what Jesse’s carrying and his tired expression.  “Jesse what happened and what are you holding?”

“What happened is I'm a very weak man.”  He gestures behind himself as best he can.  Hanzo walks on the ship with a smug smile, a couple paper bags hanging off his arms and a wriggling armful of fur.

“Hello everyone,” Hanzo says.  “I would like you to meet the newest member of Overwatch, Buttercup.”


	4. An Outside Perspective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: G  
> Tags: Fluff, original character, post canon/future canon?

Overwatch recruit Raleigh Knight is having his biggest dreams come true right before his eyes.  When he was a kid he grew up watching the original Overwatch troops and Strike Teams travel around the world and help maintain peace.  He knew since the age of 7 that he watched to join Overwatch one day and do the same.  So when the Switzerland explosion happened and Overwatch was disbanded he was devastated and that dream of joining became just a fantasy.  But, when it was discovered a new generation of Overwatch was operating 8 years later, that fantasy became a dream again and he was filling out application papers again faster than you could say ‘Fuck the PETRAS Act’.

When Raleigh actually got accepted to join the smaller, more selective organization, he definitely cried for a bit then packed his whole life into two suitcases and hopped on a plane for Gibraltar.  As soon as he landed he was thrown into a whirlwind of greetings and activity.  The first person he met was Agent Genji, the same agent that was part of the strike team that took down Doomfist the first time (Raleigh may have fangirled just a little).  Turned out the guy is a lot less serious than anyone expected and he had a weird, green, ferret thing.  When he asked about the ferret all he was told was not to give it or the other ones any squeaky toys unless you wanted to be the one crawling through air vents at 3am trying to get them back.  Raleigh didn’t question it despite nothing making sense.  He got to meet more founding members as time went by and every time he did it felt like Christmas.  

As for actual work, boot camp and fitness training was held for 3 hours every morning, usually run by some old guy in a visor and a ‘76’ jacket who looked like he should have retired 20 years ago but moved like a man in his 20’s.  Sometimes he was accompanied by a guy in a hood who may or may not have partially turned into smoke on more than one occasion.  The cardio wasn't too bad since Raleigh played D1 soccer in college and had kept in shape since then.  Strategy training and review of old missions was handled by an actual talking gorilla who was surprisingly nice to talk to.  Sometimes _the actual_ Tracer popped in which was always a nice surprise.  That was kinda easy as well since he always had an eye for patterns.  

The only thing that proved a challenge for Raleigh and the rest of the recruits he was training with were the training simulations.  The simulations weren't that bad.  No, they were actually almost fun.  What made them hell on earth was their instructor.  A man no one really knows anything about besides his name and weapons specialty: Shimada Hanzo, defensive sniper, bow and arrows.  The guy trained them hard, never giving them a day off, and wasn't afraid to call out what they were doing wrong, but he also took time to help each recruit individually to make them better.  He gained a lot of respect quickly even if he was one of the most unapproachable agents ever.  Literally the only time Raleigh saw Agent Hanzo’s expression change from its usual scowl was when his communicator went off with what sounded like a whistle from an old western movie.  Shimada read the message and the barest hint of a smile appeared for a second before disappearing again. Then he went straight back to drilling them into the ground.

But that's why Raleigh and everyone else in his squad is now staring down at their communicators reading the message they all got with confused expressions.  Agent Hanzo just cancelled the sim training they’re supposed to have in 20 minutes with no explanation.  Some of Raleigh’s teammates suggest that he's simply sick.  Others say that Agent Hanzo seems like the guy to work until he dropped dead no matter what.  Whatever the reason no one takes the reprieve for granted and everyone scatters to get some rest or extra work done.  

A few people, including Raleigh, decide to head to hangar bay 5.  The strike team that had been sent out to Brazil last month, right before Raleigh arrived, is finally coming back and he wants to meet them, especially since Strike Commander Fareeha Amari, his idol, is on the mission.

Raleigh and the others make it to the hangar just as the jump ship comes into view.  They’re so absorbed with the view that Raleigh almost misses seeing Agent Hanzo walk into the hangar too.  Is this why he cancelled training?  But plenty of strike teams have come and gone over the last month and he never cancelled for any of those.  So why is this team special?  

The wind whips up and the jump ship lands with a thud.  The first people off are a very tall woman with pink hair holding hands with a very short woman with a super thick jacket.  Raleigh recognizes them as Agents Zarya and Mei.  The next person off is Agent Lucio, someone else Raleigh can't wait to meet.  A woman who Raleigh thinks is Agent Symmetra walks off and talks to Hanzo for a moment like old friends before walking away.  The last two people come off the ship and Raleigh can barely contain his excitement.  There's Agent Pharah in her Mark 5 Raptora suit looking like the accomplished Strike Commander that she is.  Raleigh barely notices the cowboy, Agent Jesse McCree, right next to her until he throws out his arms and yells ‘Hanzo’.  

What Raleigh sees next makes him think he accidentally woke up in the wrong universe.  

Hanzo Shimada, the man who's never showed any emotion other than completely serious and slightly disgruntled, suddenly has the widest smile on his face and is running towards Agent McCree.   He jumps into McCree's arms and is spun around a couple times before getting put down and drawn into a deep kiss.  They share some soft words and Hanzo laughs and that's when Raleigh’s brain short circuits.  How is this the same man that has been busting their balls every day for the past month!?  Raleigh looks around to make sure he's not the only person who sees this and finds the rest of his teammates wearing similar expressions of bafflement.  

“For fucks sake, get a room you two!  No one wants to see your gross reunion!” Agent Pharah yells.  Raleigh turns around again to see McCree and Hanzo trying to walk out of the hangar without separating their faces.  An impressive feat that they actually manage to somehow accomplish.  

Raleigh walks back to his bunk shortly after that, trying to wrap his head around what he just saw.  But when he gets another message on his communicator saying training is cancelled tomorrow as well he aggressively stops thinking about that and tries to drown out the unexpected and uninvited images by working on strategy analyses that aren't due for two weeks.


	5. To the Many Years Yet to Come

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: G  
> Tags: Fluff, anniversaries

Hanzo steps off the jump ship with relieved groan.  That mission was hard and cut it very close, too many times.  He's going to have a new scar on his shoulder when the wound finally heals and a couple of deep bruises that he will probably still feel for years.  All he wants right now is to fall in bed and sleep a full eight hours, but a thought stops him.  With a slight smile on his face he looks down at his communicator.  They finished the mission a little early, maybe he isn’t too late.  The smile is replaced with a frown when he sees the time.  0230 hours.  He missed his and Jesse’s first anniversary as a couple.

Hanzo sighs and hikes his bag higher onto his shoulder.  He’ll go see Jesse first thing in the morning after getting some much needed sleep.  He starts making his way to his room but stops by the doorway for the rec room.  The TV is on and playing some bubbly music.  Hana must be playing some game.  He knows she is fully capable of taking care of herself but sometimes she zones out and plays for hours without realizing it so he walks in with the full intention of getting her to bed as well.  

Hanzo stops in surprise when he gets to the couches and he feels too many emotions start to well up inside of him.  Hana is not gaming; instead some cartoon is playing on the TV and Jesse is fast asleep on the couch.  He has a nice button down shirt and black jeans on.  On the coffee table in front of him there’s a stuffed dog, a box of Swiss chocolates, and a card with Hanzo’s name on it.  Looks like Jesse tried to stay up and wait for Hanzo.

_Silly cowboy,_ Hanzo thinks fondly.  Jesse knew they weren’t going to get back until late and still, he waited and tried to do something special for their anniversary.  He obviously fell short and fell asleep but the sentiment and intentions are enough to bring a couple tears to Hanzo’s eyes.  Or maybe that’s the sleep deprivation.  Either way he feels his heart burst with affection.

Hanzo drops his gear and sits down on the edge of the couch next to where Jesse is slouched over.  He begins to gently run his fingers through Jesse’s hair and gently calls his name.  

Jesse starts to stir the second time Hanzo says his name and jolts awake after the fourth time.

“Wha-?”

“Good evening, Jesse.  Or maybe good morning.  I'm not sure which is more appropriate.”

“Hanzo, yer back,” Jesse says with the softest look on his face.  Though, the expression quickly shifts to shock and realization.  “Oh shit, I fell asleep, didn't mean to.  Wanted to celebrate with you once ya get back.” He sits up and starts smoothing the wrinkles out of his shirt, trying to look presentable again.

Hanzo softly laughs.  “It is alright, Jesse.  I honestly expected you to be asleep when I got back and not see you until the next day.”

“Still… wanted to surprise ya and treat ya nice.  We missed it didn't we?”

“By a couple hours, unfortunately.”

Jesse drops his head and looks like a kicked puppy.  It pulls at Hanzo’s heartstrings in an unfairly adorable way.

“But,” Hanzo continues.  “That's only in this time zone.  In the United States we still have a couple hours if you still want to celebrate.”

Jesse's expression quickly shifts to delight.   _Just like a puppy._ “I can get behind that logic.”  Jesse pulls Hanzo in to sit right next to him.  “Happy anniversary, darlin’.  I love ya.”

“Happy anniversary, kobito.  I love you as well.”  Hanzo is still dirty and exhausted from the mission and Jesse is still waking up a bit, but the kiss is everything Hanzo could have asked for.  They keep it light and slow, until Jesse tries to pull away and Hanzo captures his bottom lip in his teeth, not wanting Jesse to stop.  

“Honey,” Jesse says when he finally frees his lip.  “I wanna show you the gifts I got ya.”

“Fine,” says Hanzo with a half serious pout.

Jesse grabs all the stuff on the coffee table and hands Hanzo the dog first.  It looks like a border collie, has a bright red bandana tied around its neck, and it's fur is incredibly soft.  Hanzo instantly loves it even though he knows he'll have to hide it in his room to preserve his reputation.  Hell, if anyone walked in on this entire scene right here his reputation as the resident broody assassin would be destroyed beyond repair and no one, especially Hana or Genji, would let him live it down.  (Though it is already in danger thanks to Jesse and his insufferable cuteness and Hanzo’s subtle doting on his teammates.)

“Since you love dogs so much,” Jesse explains.  “Thought ya would like it better than a bear.  And this is for yer ‘secret’ sweet tooth.” Hanzo gets handed the box of Swiss chocolate next.  “Had to bribe Angie with a good bottle of wine fer this.”

“You know just how to tempt me, cowboy.  We will share some of these later.”

“Nah, they're all fer you.  And last, just a little somethin’ I wanted ya make sure you knew.”  Jesse hands the card over with a sheepish expression.  Hanzo is itching to open it and read it, but he rather pay attention to Jesse as much as possible right now and he has his own gifts to give.  He stacks the card and the dog on top of the chocolates and stands up.

“I will make sure to read it later.  Right now I have some things I want to give you in my room.”  He pulls Jesse up so they're standing toe to toe.  

“Aww honey, ya didn't have to get me anythin’.”

“Neither did you, but here we are.” Hanzo gives him a quick peck on the nose then picks up his bags he dropped earlier.  “Come along, my love.”

“Don't have to tell me twice.”  Jesse hops up and chases after Hanzo.  

For them, the night is still young and there's nowhere else they'd rather be.


	6. These Boots Are Made for More Than Just Walking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: M  
> Tags: Mild sexual content

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based off of Kesha's song Boots

Jesse steps off the drop ship tired, dirty, and with his head still buzzing from Fareeha’s rockets.  The mission in Ilios was a success; they saved the local population from yet another Talon attack garnering more public support and their love and adoration. 

That’s all nice and good, but right now Jesse only wants some love from a certain archer.  He’s missing Hanzo something fierce and after a quick shower he just wants to cuddle him for a couple hours.  And maybe accompany that with a lengthy make-out session if Hanzo’s in the mood.  Yea, that’d be nice.

Jesse trudges back through the hallways of the Watchpoint to the dorms.  He gets stopped a couple times by some teammates asking how the mission went but is able to continue on pretty quickly once he explains how tired he is.  With some skill and a little luck he even manages to avoid Jack and his need to stick to regulation and deliver the debriefing immediately after a mission.  There’re five other people to tell the exact same story of what went down and Fareeha will fill him in on anything else he misses, because she’s an awesome almost-sister like that. 

Finally, Jesse stops in front of the door of his and Hanzo’s room.  The door doesn’t open automatically for him which is odd because that means it’s locked and they never lock the door when at least one of them is on site. 

“Hey Athena, is Hanzo still around or did he get sent out on some emergency or somethin’?” Jesse asks their resistant A.I.

“”I can confirm that Agent Hanzo is still on the premises.  And to answer your next question, he is currently in your shared dormitory.”

“Thanks doll, don’t know what we’d do without’cha.”

“Wander around the base aimlessly until Agent Morrison finds you and demands for you to fill out your paperwork most likely,” she says with a little mirth in her tone.

“Hey, don’t you sass me.  I always get my paperwork done, might take a month or two but I get it done.”

“Of course, Agent McCree.  Enjoy the rest of your night.”

Jesse chuckles and types in the code for the door.  It opens with a soft hiss and he walks in with a satisfied groan.  There really is no place like home.

“Welcome home, cowboy,” Hanzo says as soon as the door closes. 

Jesse looks up from where he dumped all of his bags and opens he mouth to respond but all his words die in his throat when he sees what’s waiting for him.  The lights have been dimmed and the scent of a pinewood candle waifs through the air. 

And Hanzo, oh lord. 

Hanzo is lying in the middle of their bed on his stomach on their incredibly soft silk sheets (that Hanzo demanded they have because everything else is too scratchy, not that Jesse complained about that little upgrade) wearing nothing but Jesse’s undercover black Stetson, a pair of lacy, black and gold, booty shorts that Jesse remembers picking out with Hanzo at one of the malls in Hollywood, and Jesse’s nice black boots that he only wears for special events.

Going by the very pleased and slightly smug look on Hanzo’s face, Jesse knows his mouth is hanging wide open and he’s staring like an idiot.  A very lucky and blessed idiot.

Jesse finally snaps his mouth shut and gets his voice to cooperate when Hanzo rolls over and stands up. 

“Well howdy there yerself, cowboy,” he tries to say coyly, but it’s really hard when a living piece of artwork is stalking towards him with a hungry expression.  Hot damn, those shorts are tight.  “Is there some special occasion I’m forgettin’ about, because goddamn honey...”

Hanzo chuckles and stops right in front of Jesse.  He tips his hat up just enough to pin Jesse in place with those beautiful eyes.  “No, no special reason.  I simply heard how well your mission went and thought you deserved a reward for all of your hard work.  I take it you like it?”

“Do I like it?  Han, baby, I’d have ta be a blind idiot not to enjoy comin’ home to this, an’ even then I’d think I’d find a way to appreciate all’a this.  Please tell me I get to do more than just look.  I mean, I could look at ya fer a hundred days an’ nights an’ still not get my fill but I’ve been missin’ ya terribly an’ ya look good enough ta eat.”

“Only if you do not have any other plans.”

“Nope, not a thing,” Jesse says quickly.  This is so much better than what he was thinking of doing tonight.

“Good, because,” Hanzo grabs Jesse’s belt buckle and pulls him forward with it until their chests are flush against each other.  “You are mine tonight.”

Jesse rushes forward and captures Hanzo’s lips in a bruising kiss.  Hanzo’s hands reach up to thread through Jesse’s hair and dig into his back while Jesse’s run down Hanzo’s sides, enjoying the feel of smooth skin and soft lace all the same.

Jesse moans and gladly accepts that he’s going to be walking on air for the rest of the night and probably for the rest of his life.


	7. I Got Electricity Running Through My Veins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: T  
> Tags: Canon Typical Violence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based off of [this](http://mysteryprof.tumblr.com/post/164642164492/ohyeah-take-a-hanzo-hc-i-meant-to-talk-about-last) post

It’s in the middle of battle when McCree feels his heart stop, when he hears Hanzo cry out in pain across the comms.  For a second he’s frozen with fear and dread, then Hanzo is screaming again and time kick starts again for McCree.

“Hanzo!  Hanzo!” He yells into his comm as he takes out the last couple Talon agents surrounding him.  There’s no response which only causes his heart rate to increase and for him to panic even more.

“Athena, I need the last location of Agent Hanzo!”

_‘Exit the alleyway and head east, Agent McCree.’_

McCree takes off running and follows Athena’s instructions until he rounds the corner of a half demolished building and runs into a courtyard full of Talon agents and one Hanzo Shimada.

“What?  Did you really think Talon takes no for an answer?” one of the Talon grunts say as they tower over Hanzo who’s kneeling on the ground and curled in on himself.  “You’re joining us one way or another.”  The grunt pulls the trigger on the taser once more sending another shock through Hanzo.  He sizes up for a second then curls in farther.

“Hanzo!”  The heads of every Talon agent snaps towards McCree as he runs towards his partner.  He shoots down the first six that run towards him but he doesn’t have enough time to reload.  The battle turns into a fist fight and as good as McCree’s training is, he’s too outnumbered to win.

“Jesse!  No!” Hanzo yells from his position on the ground.  McCree gets tackled and pinned down.  

“Well look who it is,” says taser guy.  “Jesse McCree, what’s your bounty up to now?  Whatever it is I’m sure you’ll fetch a pretty penny.  Luckily, we don’t need you alive for that, am I right?”

“Do not touch him,” Hanzo growls.

“Shut up!  How are you still talking anyways?  I’ve passed enough volts through you that you should be drooling on the ground by now.”  He pulls the trigger again but Hanzo only grunts.  He takes a deep breath and raises his head just enough to glare at the Talon agent.

“You will not touch him!”  Hanzo grabs the wires of the taser and yanks the hooks out of his shoulder.  He stands up slowly and squares his shoulders.  “I will not join you and you will not hurt Jesse McCree.”

Arcs of electricity start racing over Hanzo’s skin and his tattoo glows like it does right before he releases the dragons, but he doesn’t have any weapons.  His bow is laying in the ground out of reach and his quiver has been emptied of all his arrows.  His eyes start glowing and everyone takes a step back in fear.

If McCree wasn’t seeing this with his own eyes he wouldn’t believe it.  

One second Hanzo’s shifting into a fighting stance, and the next he’s rushing taser guy.  Before the Talon agent can react Hanzo has him in a headlock and snaps his neck.  He runs at the next guy with incredible speeds and takes them out with superhuman strength.  He grunts with every punch and kick, but it sounds more beastly than human- it sounds like a dragon.  McCree can barely track his movements and before he knows it every Talon grunt is lying motionless on the ground.  Hanzo stands there looking down at the bodies barely breathing hard.

McCree looks at Hanzo with awe and watches the arcs of electricity die down and the glow fade from his eyes and tattoo.

“Han?”

Hanzo’s head whips around and when he sees McCree looking at him all of the tension and anger in his body melts away.

“Jesse!  Are you okay?  Are you hurt?”

“No more than usual.  What the hell was that?  I’ve never seen ya do anythin’ like that.”  Hanzo lets out a sigh of relief and helps McCree up.  

“It is somewhat hard to explain.”

“Try me, please.  I mean, that was amazing!” McCree says as he cups Hanzo’s face in his hands.  Hanzo smiles softly and covers McCree’s hands with his own, moving them so they’re holding hands instead.

“You already know that the dragons are guardian spirits for my family, and that they can manifest in our world.  But what most people do not know is that the forms they take while in our world are composed of pure energy.  Until they take those forms that energy is stored in me.  When that Talon agent tased me the dragons absorbed the electricity and used it to power themselves and in turn, me.”

“So that’s how ya were able to brush off those shocks.”

“I would not say that I simply brushed them off.  The initial surges of energy through my body hurt ‘like a bitch’, as you like to say, until the dragons absorb them but once they do it does not affect me any longer.”

“Amazin’... I would really like to kiss ya right now.”  Hanzo chuckles and let’s McCree’s hands go.

“Save it until after we have won the battle, cowboy.  Our teammates still need our help.”  Hanzo grabs his bow and scoops up the arrows scattered on the ground.  “Let us go join them.”

“Right behind ya Darlin’.”


	8. Don't Trust Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: G  
> Tags: Angst

It only took Jesse 43 minutes to find Hanzo this time, a new record.  Under any other circumstances he would be proud of this.  But not today, not when he knows exactly what’s going through Hanzo’s mind right now.  He found his archer in the back of Satya’s lab, between a prototype teleporter and a cabinet full of various blueprints.  Satya was sitting outside of the lab which is what clued him in to Hanzo’s location.  Jesse nodded to her and walked in. 

Hanzo looks just about how Jesse expected: frazzled, fractured, distraught, and trying to hide it all behind some deep breathing while he makes himself as small as possible.  Jesse sits down and leans back against the front of the cabinet where Hanzo can see him.  Hanzo immediately starts trying to slow down his breaths and pull himself together.

“Let it out, pumpkin,” Jesse whispers as he gently starts tracing random patterns into Hanzo’s metal calf.

“You should not be here,” Hanzo says in between shaky breaths.  He does not pull his leg away from Jesse.

“What, surprised I found ya so quickly?”  Jesse says, purposely misinterpreting the statement.  “We’ve been datin’ for almost a year now.  I would hope I’m gettin’ better at this.” 

“You know what I mean.”

“ ’Fraid I don’t, honey.”

Hanzo’s head snaps up, eyes tinted red and alight with anger.  “Yes you do.  I am dangerous.  Everyone around me gets hurt or worse and I cannot have that happen to you.”

“Well, we’ve got nothin’ to worry about then ‘cause I know you’d never hurt me.  Anything else that happens is not yer fault and ya can’t keep shouldering the blame for it.”

“But today was my fault.”  Hanzo drops his head again and curls up tighter.

“Baby, no.  It wasn’t yer fault.”

“I am the sniper.  It is my job to watch the skies and rooftops for threats and neutralize them.  I failed.  I failed and now she is fighting for her life on the operating table.”

“We all missed that guy, it’s not just on you.  But Hana will be fine.  Angela’s doin’ her best--which we know is almost paramount to miracle work--and Hana’s a fighter, you know that better than most people.”

“She should not be fighting in the first place!”

“Hanzo, it’s not your fault.    We all make mistakes.  I still trust you to watch my back.”

“You should not trust me!  Do not trust me.”

Jesse sighs; this is spiraling out of hand and going nowhere.  “Darlin’,” he says calmly.  “How many missions have we gone on together?”

“…Too many to count…”

“An’ how many times did I get myself into trouble an’ almost kill myself?”

“…A majority of those times…”

“An’ how many times did you come around, rain down fire and arrows, and save my ass?”

“Jesse-“

“Almost every goddamn time.  You’ve saved everyone’s life on this team at least once and one slip up ain’t gonna change that fact.  We trust you.  We love you.  I love you and I’m not gonna let you forget it.”

Hanzo’s eyes had started watering and now he’s trying to wipe away the tears. 

“You fool,” he says with a weak smile.

“But I’m yer fool.  Come on, Hana should be outta surgery by now.”

Jesse stands and helps Hanzo stand up.  He wraps his arms around Hanzo’s waist and pulls him into a hug.  Hanzo hesitates for a second, but then wraps his arms around Jesse as well.  He sags against him.

“Thank you, Jes.”

“Anytime, pumpkin.”


	9. Stargazing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: G  
> Tags: Fluff

Jesse has always loved the stars.  Some of his earliest memories are of him being dragged out into the desert with his dad to camp under the open sky and learn the constellations.  He still remembers most of them and best times of the year to see his favorites.

Hanzo also loves the stars.  When he and Genji were younger they would climb up to the tallest roof of the castle to look at them and make up stories about dragons made of stardust.  When Hanzo finally forgave himself after he rejoined his brother one of the first things they did together was climb the cliffs at Gibraltar and pick up those stories where they left off.

Jesse’s and Hanzo’s first kiss was shared under the stars, on top of the walls of Eichenwalde Castle.  They had passed their respective bottles of liquor back and forth while they tried to see who knew more constellations and names of specific stars.  Like planets running around those brilliant balls of light, they orbited each other in a seemingly endless dance, until they both realized how close they had gotten, emotionally and physically, and how easy it was to close that remaining space with a brush of the lips.

They had many more dates under the stars, on every continent, during every season.  They thought they had seen all the night sky could offer.

Nothing could have prepared them for the goddamn moon. 

Hanzo doesn’t know how long he’s been standing there in the telescope room, staring out of the bay window.  He barely registers Jesse slipping his hand into his and squeezing gently. 

“Holy shit…” Jesse breathes out.

“Mmmm,” Hanzo so eloquently responds.

The earth is so blue, and small, and beautiful.  Their teammates have already remarked so while passing through before moving on.  But that’s not what Hanzo and Jesse are looking at. 

“There’s so many.”

No.  As usual they’re looking at the stars.

“One hundred billion,” Hanzo murmurs.

“Huh?”

“That is how many stars scientists estimate are in our galaxy alone.  Or, at least that is what Winston said.”

Jesse whistles, low and long.  “Well, I believe ‘em.”

Silence falls again as they take in the sight.  It’s beautiful, and infinite, and terrifying.  Hanzo feels so insignificant and small.  Just a speck of dust hurdling through the universe.  He’s startled out of his thoughts when Jesse nudges his shoulder and points out the window.

“Hey, there’s Cassiopeia.”  Hanzo follows his finger and sure enough, finds the familiar constellation. 

“She looks beautiful from this angle.”

“Don’t go tellin’ her that.  It’ll go straight to her head,” Jesse says with a laugh.

Hanzo looks over and feels his heart stop.  There’re stars in Jesse’s eyes and constellations across his skin.  He looks more beautiful than Hanzo can ever remember.

“You look beautiful.”

Jesse blushes and smiles softly.  “Well shucks, darlin’.  Thank you.”

“You are most welcome.”  Hanzo rises onto his toes and lays a soft kiss on Jesse’s cheek.  He lets go of Jesse’s hand and wraps his arms tightly around his body.  Jesse mirrors him and places small kisses in his hair.  A more comfortable silence wraps around them as they slowly sway back and forth and stargaze.

Suddenly, the universe doesn’t seem so daunting to Hanzo.


	10. Lifeguards and Mermaids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: T  
> Tags: mermaid AU, fluff  
> Warning: Character almost drowns, if someone out there is uncomfortable with that

Jesse pulls the door closed with a solid thud and breathes a sigh of relief.  Outside the lifeguard patrol shack, the wind howls, rain pelts the windows with big, heavy drops, and waves crash in time with the rolling thunder.  The storm had comes out of nowhere and, for a while, the lifeguard was scared he wouldn’t be able to clear the beach fast enough.  He did, thankfully, but by then the rain was coming down so hard he could barely see ten feet in front of him; there was no way he was making it home.  So, he ran for the shack to hunker down for the storm.

Jesse shakes as much water as possible out of his fired, bleach blonde hair.  Why did he ever agree to letting those other lifeguards, Hana and Lúcio, dye his hair?  He pulls on a sweatshirt after he double checks the window latches.  From the storage room in the back, he pulls out a hammock that a couple lifeguards installed a few summers ago.  He attaches it to the hooks in the wall, grabs a water bottle from the cooler and carefully climbs in.

In all the years Jesse’s worked beach patrol, he’s never seen a storm this bad outside of hurricane season.  He would have thought it was a hurricane except for the fact that it didn’t show up on any weather radars until a couple hours ago.  It’s a mystery, but a mystery for another day when he’s not worried about literally getting washed or blown away.

It’s by pure luck and a well-timed lighting strike that he sees the figure walking on the sand outside.  Jesse bolts upright and tries his best to see through the sheets of rain.  Another bolt of lightning illuminates the area and confirms his worst fears.  There’s someone walking on the beach, straight towards the raging ocean.

Jesse swears and falls out of the hammock.  He’s not sure if the person outside is an idiot or what, but as long as they’re on the beach they’re Jesse’s goddamn responsibility.  As fast as possible, he pulls on a rain jacket, grabs his float, and runs outside.  The wind nearly knocks him over and the rain almost blinds him, but Jesse runs towards where he last saw the person.  A lightning bolt cracks across the sky and shows him a man easily walking into the water, like the wind and the waves don’t affect him whatsoever. 

“Hey!” Jesse yells, but his voice gets ripped away in the wind.  “HEY!”

Jesse’s feet splash in the edge of the surf and he stops.  He’s lost sight of the man completely, even with the increasingly frequent lighting strikes.

A flash of motion in a cresting wave catches his eye.  That goddamn crazy, son of a bitch.  Jesse strips out of his jacket and sweatshirt and hopes they’ll still be there when he gets back onto the shore.  He runs into the water and dives under the waves.

Jesse realizes his mistake very quickly.  Sprays of water blind him and the rough water is tiring him out.  There’s nothing he’s going to be able to do for the man with a death wish.  Jesse turns around and starts swimming back to shore, which means he doesn’t see the wave until it’s crashing town on top of him.  The water tosses him around like a ragdoll under the surface.  His float is ripped from his grasp and loses track of which way is up.

Shit shit shit.  He’s gonna die.

Panic grips his heart and sends him brain into overdrive burning through his already limited oxygen supply in double time.  No, he’s had training for this.  Come on, think.  But his brain refuses to cooperate and work. 

Jesse’s lungs start to burn and his vision starts to go black in the corners.  Please, no.

Suddenly, something grabs his wrist.  He nearly screams and swallows down a lung full of seawater when he sees two glowing blue eyes appear in front of him. 

Holy shit.

Jesse’s eyes adjust to the light and the more he sees, the more he’s sure he’s already died and gone to the afterlife.  A beautiful, angular face comes into focus, framed by flowing black hair, a neatly trimmed beard, and- fins? 

Another hand is laid on Jesse’s bare chest and he can faintly see webbing in between the fingers.  The hand is connected to a tattooed and very muscular arm, which is connected to a very toned chest, which is connected to-- to—a tail.

 _Holy shit_.

The tail is long, at least eight feet, and built like a whipcord.  It has a large, silk-like dorsal fin on the back, pelvic fins on the sides, a large, powerful looking caudal fin at the end, and is covered in blue and gold scales that glow faintly, and blend seamlessly into the skin at the waist of the merman.

Yep, Jesse’s dead.  Because there is _no_ other explanation.

Jesse drags his tunneling vision back up to the merman’s face.  In his last moments of consciousness he sees a peculiar expression cross his face.  The last of his vision fades and Jesse remembers nothing more.

~~~

Five days later Jesse leans against the railing of the same lifeguard patrol shack.  All the debris from the storm has finally been cleared away and the beach has officially reopened. 

Jesse hasn’t told anyone about what happened that night.  How he almost drowned, but was saved by a merman.  How he woke up safely tucked behind some rocks in a small sea-side alcove.  How he found a couple blue and gold scales clutched tightly in his hand.  He absentmindedly runs his fingers over the scales that now hang from a string around his neck.  No one would believe him anyways is what he tells himself.  He almost doesn’t believe himself.

“Excuse me… Excuse me.”

A strong, deep voice pulls Jesse from his thoughts.  “Sorry ‘bout that, how can I—help… you…”

Fate.  Déjà vu.  Coincidence.  Call it what you will.

A beautiful man with an angular face, framed by long black hair pulled up into a high ponytail and a well-trimmed beard looks up at Jesse.  The man is clearly and firmly standing on two legs but there’s no mistaking it.  This is the merman.

Jesse hops over the railing and land in the sand with a thud. 

“Howdy,” he says a little breathlessly.

“Hello.”

“Name’s Jesse McCree.”

“Jesse…” The merman smiles.  “My name is Hanzo.”

A beautiful name to go with a beautiful man.

“Well Hanzo, how can I help you today?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey go check out the [little sequel](http://kerfufflewatch.tumblr.com/post/170083308986/it-might-be-cliche-but-can-you-do-a-mermaid-au-for) to this that Kerfufflewatch wrote on tumblr!


	11. Secret Santa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: G  
> Tags: Fluff

Hanzo stares at the present sitting on his table and bites his nails nervously.  This was a bad idea.  The bag’s tacky, there’s too much tissue paper, and that’s not even considering what’s inside.  McCree’s going to hate it.  McCree’s going to hate him.

When he first drew McCree’s name in the secret santa pull Lena organized last week he was ecstatic.  Then he was dreadful.  He had no idea what to get McCree.  Didn’t help that he has a major crush on him. 

At first, Hanzo thought about getting him a new, engraved flask.  His old one was beat up and looked about fifty years old.  But that seemed too personal; a friend wouldn’t get another friend something as nice as that.  So then Hanzo thought about getting him this brand of coffee he saw in a store a couple months ago that claims it had three times the amount of caffeine than a regular cup of coffee.  But that seemed impersonal; everyone knows that McCree likes his coffee hot and strong, every morning.

Hanzo spent every moment of his free time over the past week either shopping online or down in Gibraltar looking for something, anything, that would work.  He was at his wits end and 48 hours away from the deadline by the time he finally came up with something.  He almost didn’t have time to get it together but somehow he managed.

From Hanzo’s bed, his comm buzzes.

_[Genji]: Where r u binch?_

Hanzo curses.  The party started ten minutes ago and he didn’t even realize.  He quickly changes into a Henley shirt and jeans, grabs McCree’s gift and runs out the door.

When he gets there, Hanzo’s glad to see he’s not the last one to arrive.  Only about half of the team is here so far and McCree is not one of them.   Good, Hanzo can subtly add his gift to the growing pile and McCree will never know. 

Slowly but surely, the rest of the team filters in.  Reinhardt supplies everyone with an amazing spread of food and Ana keeps the alcohol flowing.  Hanzo socializes and tries to not look too excited when McCree finally walks in with his present.  He also tries not to freak out when McCree comes over to stand right next to him and join in on the conversation.

All too soon Lena is calling everyone to sit down for the exchange.  Hanzo’s worries from earlier come back in full force but he can’t escape fast enough to switch out his gift.  He ends up sandwiched between Hana and Satya on one of the couches, McCree ends up on the other side of the room right next to Genji.  In his panic, Hanzo misses the first couple gifts being opened and the receivers guessing the givers.

“Hanzo, it’s your turn love!” Lena says way too cheerfully, startling Hanzo.  She thrusts a large box into his hands.  Hanzo cannot remember who brought it even though he was sneaking peaks at all the incoming gifts.

Hanzo carefully peels the wrapping paper off, partially because he doesn’t want to accidentally break something and partially to annoy Genji who has always had problems with Hanzo’s steadfast refusal to tear into presents. 

Hanzo’s eyes widen when he finally gets a look inside.  First he pulls out a pair of medium sized, matte black, spherical stud earrings.  They don’t give him any insight into who gave him the present but he likes them none the less; he had been getting tired of his hoops. 

It’s the second item that makes him softly gasp.  With two hands he pulls out a beautiful sakura bonsai tree.  It looks a little distressed, probably from not being properly taken care of in a day or two, but it’s gorgeous.  Hanzo is speechless, he didn’t think anyone knew about his love for plants, and his love for taking care of bonsai trees when he was younger and still an heir.  Genji would be the only exception to that assumption but he had already bragged to Hanzo about how he had gotten Lena’s name and couldn’t wait to give her gag gifts to make up for the prank she pulled on him last month.

Hanzo drags his eyes up from the tree and scans the room for the possible gift giver.  Hana maybe?  No, they are good friends, but she’s not the type of person to buy something like this.  Satya?  No, she had already been revealed to have given her gift to Fareeha.

It’s only because Hanzo’s spend an ungodly amount of time staring at McCree does he notice the slight tinge of pink at the tips of his ears and the way he tries to look just a little too casual.

“McCree?” Hanzo guesses.  McCree almost looks startled to hear his name, but then a small smile grows on his face.

“Was it really that easy?  Guess I’m getting’ sloppy.  But yea, that was all me.”

Hanzo wants to ask how he knew about the bonsai, and why, but Lena’s already jumping up and moving on to the next person.

“Okay, that means you’re next Jesse.”  She blinks to the table and back and hands Jesse his.  “Come on love, don’t keep us waiting!”  If Hanzo wasn’t too busy still fawning over the sakura tree, and once again freaking out about his gift, he would have noticed to imp-ish smile on her face that only appears when a plan goes off perfectly.

McCree pull out the tissue paper and throws it behind him.  He chuckles when he sees the bag of Death Wish coffee.

“Oh now this is nice.  How much… three times the amount of caffeine!?  Well hot damn!”  McCree sets it aside then pulls out the scroll of paper also in the bag.  He freezes when he unwinds it.  The blood drains out of Hanzo’s face.  “This is amazin’,” McCree almost whispers.  He turns it around to show everyone.  It’s a carefully done charcoal drawing of a desert landscape. 

Hanzo spent countless hours staring at recon photos from their last mission on Route 66 to get the drawing perfect.  Looking at it now, he can see countless mistakes.  McCree doesn’t seem to mind though; he’s looking at it like it’s a masterpiece.

“Ana I know ya got an eye for detail like this.  You do this?”

“Guess again habibi.”

“Uhhh, Genji?”

“Getting closer.”

McCree finally looks over to Hanzo with a surprised expression.  “Hanzo?  You did this?”

Hanzo nods jerkily but doesn’t say anything.  Jesse opens his mouth to say something else but Lena’s talking over him and moving on to the next present. 

When the exchange is finally over Hanzo escapes to one of the sky walks outside with a strong drink.  Socializing is hard.  And tiring.

“Thought I might find ya out here,” says a low southern drawl.  Despite all the anxiety Hanzo has been going through tonight, and how he kinda just wants to curl up in his bed and never speak of the gifts he gave ever again, he still can’t stop the smile that finds its way onto his face when he turns around and looks at McCree.  “Don’t know how you can stand this cold weather though.”

“This is mild compared to the winters we had in Hanamura.  And were you not stationed in Switzerland during the original Overwatch?”

“Yea, but that don’t mean I liked it.”  They laugh, and eventually it fades out into a slightly awkward silence.  There’s a thin string of tension hiding beneath the surface made up of fear and things both of them want to say.

“Hey,” McCree says, breaking the silence.  “Uhh, thanks fer the gifts.  They’re really nice an’ I can tell ya obviously put a lot’a thought into it.”

“You are most welcome.”  Internally, Hanzo winces.  He knew it, the gifts were too personal and now he’s made things awkward between them.

“Did ya draw that all by yerself?” Jesse barrels on.  “An’ is it Deadlock Gorge?”

“Ah, yes.  The surveillance photos from our last mission there made excellent reference photos.  I thought you would like a reminder of where you grew up.”

“Well you were right.  I love it, thanks Han.”  McCree says it with such sincerity it shocks Hanzo.  He shakes away his surprise after a couple moments and asks the question he’s been dying to know the answer to.

“On a related note, how did you know I liked taking care of bonsai?”

McCree runs his hand through his hair nervously.  “Oh I didn’t, that was jus’ a guess.  I’ve seen ya hang out in Bastion’s garden quite a few times in the past an’ I overheard ya talkin’ ‘bout plants with Ana one time an’ so I jus’ had a gut feelin’ an’, well…” 

Once again, Hanzo is stunned, this time by the attentiveness McCree has shown.  He would have never expected that from anyone, let alone from the man who he’s pretty sure only sees him as a friend.

The awkward silence falls again, tension still not resolved.  It stretches longer this time, until McCree mumbles something under his breath that sounds like ‘fuck it’.”

“Hey Han, would ya like ta go get a drink?  With me?”

Hanzo stares at McCree in confusion, then lifts his half empty glass up in response.

“No, no, not right now.” McCree says with a nervous laughter.  “I mean later, some other night.  Down at a bar, jus’ the two of us.  Ya know, like a date?”

Realization dawns.  Oh.  So this pining isn’t as one sided as he thought.  Well that’s… nice.

Hanzo must take too long to respond because McCree shifts awkwardly and takes a step back.  “Or not, I’m sorry, must’a misread somethin’ here.  I’ll leave ya be.”

“Wait!” Hanzo forces his mouth to work and throws out a panicked hand to wrap around McCree’s wrist.  “I would love to.  Get a drink with you, that is.”

McCree smiles, a brilliant smile that makes Hanzo’s heart stutter.  “Well I do like the sound’a that.”


	12. The Missing Ring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: G  
> Tags: Domestic Fluff

Oh this is bad.  This is very bad.

Hanzo throws open the drawer in their nightstand and desperately rifles through it again.  He’s already looked in the closet, and under the bed, and even in the bathroom with no luck what so ever.

How could the ring just disappear like that!?

Hanzo starts panicking even more when he doesn’t find it in the nightstand.  Jesse’s going to be done with his team training in less than 10 minutes and Hanzo needs to find it before Jesse accidentally finds it because he’s not ready to ask that question quite yet.  He almost discovered it last week when the ring was hidden in the desk under stacks of paper.  Of course that was the week Jesse had decided to catch up on all of his overdue paper work which required more than a few pens and far too many sheets of paper. 

Jesse almost found it again a couple days ago when he decided to do a throwback and wear his old, black, undercover Stetson, which is of course where the ring was safely hidden.  Hanzo had barely been fast enough to catch the ring box as it got knocked off the top shelf of the closet and hide it behind his back before Jesse was asking for his opinion on the hat.

Which leads to today’s problem.  Hanzo had hidden the ring well after that last close call so that there was no chance of his proposal being ruined.  (And not because he was scared of a possible rejection, not at all.)  But he had hidden it too well apparently.

“Soba.  Udon.”  Hanzo hisses.  The dragons manifest and look at him with curious expressions.  “I know I usually berate you for your love of shiny objects but right now I need you to find my ring as fast as possible.  Please.”

The dragons consider his plea for a second, and don’t move.

“Really?  I will… let Jesse feed you those disgusting snacks you like.”

They narrow their eyes at Hanzo, and once again, don’t move.

“Soba!  Udon!”  Hanzo nervously glances at the door.  “I will give you the squeaky toys back!”

Finally they zoom off to opposite corners of the room.  They zip through the air, from crevice to crevice, and sometimes pass right through furniture.  Two identical roars of victory sound from opposite sides of the room and the dragons fly back to Hanzo to drop two similar looking boxes in his hands.  Hanzo recognizes the one Udon gave him as his ring box, but the other one is unfamiliar to Hanzo.  Curious, he opens it, and quickly snaps it shut.

That is not his ring.  But it does look like it could be _for_ him. 

Hanzo slightly cracks the box open and gets another look.  Dark tungsten metal, two small sapphires and a ruby inlayed into the metal.  It’s beautiful.

_Clink.  Clink.  Clink._

The sound of spurs stop right outside the door and Hanzo freezes.

Oh shit.

“Soba, put this back _exactly_ where you found it!”

Soba takes the box in their jaws and flies off while Hanzo dives towards the bed and shoves the other box underneath the mattress.  He’ll have to move it again before they go to bed tonight but that’s a problem for ‘later Hanzo’.  The door slides open and Jesse walks in just as Hanzo straightens up and Soba lands on his shoulders.

“Hey there, honey.”

“Hello, my love.  How was training?”  They share a soft smile and a quick kiss.  Udon darts over and wraps themselves around Jesse’s neck, nuzzling into his beard.

“Great, great.  Oh but you would not believe the stunt Satya, of all people, pulled today.”  Jesse starts rambling as he sheds out of his combat gear.  Hanzo tries to listen attentively, but finds himself wondering why he was ever scared about asking Jesse to marry him. This man is it for him, for better or for worse, and deep down Hanzo knows Jesse feels the same exact way.  He doesn’t even need a ring to tell him that, he just knows. 

Jesse gives Hanzo another quick kiss on the forehead as he passes by on his way to the bathroom, still rambling on, this time about what Lúcio is making for dinner tonight.  Hanzo slides back over to the bed and takes the box out.  He opens it and looks at the rose gold band, engraved with the geometric design of Jesse’s favorite serape, and smiles.  He was going to wait, plan a nice night out on the town with delicious food and dancing and Jesse’s favorite brand of bourbon.  But why wait?

“Jesse.”

“Yes, pumpkin?”

“I have a question for you.”


	13. Conflict of Interest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: G  
> Tags: Fluff, reporter!Jesse, Kabuki!Hanzo

Jesse heaves a sigh and sinks lower into the plush seat in the theater lobby.  To say that he doesn’t want to be here would be an understatement.  

He should be back in his office or even back in the field getting the last few details he needs to complete the puzzle that is ‘what is the deadlock gang’s new source of income?’.  He already knows it’s a new designer drug, and he was _this_ close to finding out how they were bringing them into the city, but his editor, Gabe, just had to go bench him until he gets this cast off his arm and until, quote, “he learns enough god damn common sense to not jump out of a second story window”.

In Jesse’s defense, it was either that or get shot.

A soft bell chimes overhead and voice tells everyone to enter the theater.  Jesse downs the last couple sips of his whiskey and follows the crowd in.  

Just because he was benched from his usual investigative journalism beat doesn’t mean Gabe wasn’t going to let him not work.  With a gleeful smile Gabe re-assigned him to writing fluff pieces for community events which included this special kabuki performance at the downtown heritage theater.  

At least he gets a good seat.  Jesse sits down in the end seat three rows back and right next to the part of the stage that juts out into the audience.  As the rest of the patrons file in he opens the playbill to scan the details of the performance.  The play tonight is going to be excerpts from a famous _Jidaimono_ play called _Yoshitsune Senbon Zakura_.  The play follows the travels of Minamoto no Yoshitsune as he tracks down three Taira clan generals who escaped justice at the end of the Genpei War.

The lights dim before Jesse can read anymore and he settles in for what he assumes is going to be boring monologues.  The play starts with a swell of music and from the moment the first actor steps on the stage, he’s enraptured.  The actor moves with such confidence and power, it’s easy to tell that he’s playing Yoshitsune, and that he’s playing the role like he was born for it.  

Then he starts speaking.  His powerful, deep voice rings out across the audience, pulling everyone into the performance, especially Jesse.  He’s never seen a play like this, never seen an actor like this.  When he turns to scan across the audience Jesse feels his breath catch.  The dramatic white and reds of the makeup highlights his focused and intense eyes, dark brown pools that pull Jesse in and keep him trapped.

By the time the first act ends, Jesse has forgotten to take a single note for the article.

The play only gets better from there.  Beautiful sets, fight scenes that flow more like a dance, dramatic (not boring) monologues that get whole audience to sympathise with the characters.  When the curtain falls for the last time, Jesse is the first one out of his seat to start clapping.  The cast comes out for their last bow and everyone cheers louder.  

Most of the audience starts filtering back out to the lobby.  Jesse and a few others stick around to talk to the cast members.  Almost every goes up to the main actor to compliment him; Jesse waits patiently at the back of the line.  Right before it’s his turn he catches himself fixing his hair and adjusting his jacket and he has to remind himself that he’s just here for a quote, nothing more.

Finally, the actor is turning towards Jesse and he feels his breath catch.  Those eyes are even more intense up close and Jesse just wants to get lost in them.  He somehow musters enough self control to get his brain to work and actually do his job.

“Howdy, Jesse McCree from the Overwatch Tribune.  Is it alright if I ask fer a quote from ya fer an article on this play?  Mister…?”

“Shimada.  Hanzo Shimada.  I would be honored to give a quote, but do you mind if we do this backstage?  I would like to get this makeup off.”

“Of course,” Jesse happily agrees.  He doesn’t mind spending a little more time with Hanzo.

He follows Hanzo backstage to the dressing rooms where he motions for Jesse to start asking his questions while he takes a seat in front of a mirror and attacks the white and red makeup with a cloth.

Jesse fumbles with his notebook for a second then starts asking him the standard questions with a couple improvised ones thrown in.  He quickly learns that Hanzo is well spoken and witty, that he has a subtly hidden sassy and dry sense of humor, and just how devoted he is to acting.  The questions get derailed into side conversations and what should have taken ten minutes keeps going and going and going.  It doesn’t help that when Hanzo finally turns around again, makeup free, Jesse’s brain stops working for a few seconds because oh my god that’s the most beautiful person he’s ever seen.

Jesse frowns as they reach the last question.  He has plenty of material to work with, too much probably, but he doesn’t want to say goodbye yet.  Well, he didn’t become one of the best investigative journalists in the city without taking a few risks.

“Alright, one more question Mister Shimada.  Can I buy ya a coffee?”

Hanzo looks at him with a curious expression then smirks.  “Wouldn’t that be a conflict of interest Mister McCree?”

“Only if it affects the outcome of the article, but I have a feelin’ that won’t be a problem,” Jesse says with a smile.

Hanzo ponders the request for a couple seconds, making Jesse more and more nervous.  He’s about to say forget it when Hanzo finally speaks up again.  “Have you ever been to the cafe on First Street and Woodland?  They make amazing frappuccinos.”

Jesse walks out of the theater ten minutes later with a phone number and a smile.

Maybe this assignment wasn’t so bad.


	14. Sweet Distractions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: G  
> Tags: Fluff

Hanzo Shimada loves Jesse with all of his heart, he truly does.  The nine months of wearing this ring and the three and a half years before that proves it.  He would go to the ends of the earth of this man.  Cut down anyone who would dare to lay a finger on him.  Shower him in any and all gifts he would desire.  He would do this without hesitation.

But right now, Hanzo really needs Jesse to shut up.

While the mission in Shanghai absolutely drained Hanzo, it gave Jesse more energy than he knows what to do with.  Maybe it was because Hanzo was stuck on a cold, windy rooftop while Jesse got to walk the streets and mingle with the people getting ready to celebrate their New Year.  Maybe it was because it started raining literally two minutes before a fight broke out and Hanzo had to cover his whole team and duel an enemy sniper soaking wet while Jesse had the luxury of multiple layers to keep him dry and various buildings and overhangs to also keep the rain away.

Whatever the reason, or reasons, Hanzo climbed on the jump ship bone tired and arrived to find Jesse telling one of his many tales of daring adventure.  Normally, he would love to listen to the low timber of his husband’s voice, but he was just too tired to focus and he just wanted some rest.  One story turned into two, which turned into five, which turned into Jesse talking the whole flight back to whoever would listen, complete with ecstatic waving of hands.  

Even as they walk off the ship into the hangar bay of the watchpoint, Jesse keeps on going.  Hanzo can’t take any more if it.  He needs to go to sleep and he would very much like Jesse to join him so he can steal his body heat and use him as a very comfortable, weighted blanket.

“Jesse,” Hanzo says softly.

“-and I told him that I knew I was a better shot than him.  He seemed so appalled to hear this type of lip coming off a nineteen year old punk.”

“Jesse,” he say a little louder.

“We marched right down to the shooting range and I showed him exactly how I survived every shootout I was in.”

Hanzo sighs.  This isn’t working.  Time to go to plan B.

With a gentle grip, Hanzo grabs Jesse’s chin to keep him still and rises up to get him a sweet kiss on the cheek.  He smiles when it has the intended effect of flustering Jesse so bad that he stops talking.  A light pink flushes across his face and whatever words he had planned next die in his throat with a stutter.

“Jesse, my love, let’s go to bed.”

Jesse slowly turns to face Hanzo, looking star struck and dazed.  Hanzo loves how easy it is to make him look like that, and how it’s almost always a surefire way to get him to stop talking when need be.

“Y-yea, okay honey.”

Hanzo smiles again and grabs Jesse’s hand to lead him to their room.

Victory.


	15. Disastrous First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: T  
> Tags: Fluff

“C’mon, c’mon.”  Jesse scrubs at the wine stain on his shirt with a vengeance.  This cannot be happening.

Can shoot a man from a hundred yards away but can’t pick up a wine glass without spilling it all over himself.  Luckily the shirt's a deep brown so the stain isn’t super noticeable but damn it this is a nice shirt.

Jesse let’s out a frustrated sigh and throws the napkin on the bathroom counter.  He lays his hands flat and takes a couple of deep breaths to get his emotions under control.  He really wanted (needed?) this night to go well.  His first date with Hanzo and it’s a disaster.

It actually started out okay, he cleaned up nice and picked Hanzo up on time (who looked very, very handsome as well).  But then they hit terrible traffic in Gibraltar proper, almost enough to miss their reservation at the paella restaurant.  Only some very smooth sweet talking got them a table because of how crowded it was.  But all it took was one look at Hanzo to see how unhappy he was.

Things didn’t get much better once they sat down.  For the first time in a long time conversation was awkward between them which didn’t help Jesse’s nerves at all, to the point where he fumbled his wine glass and spilled it down his shirt.

Jesse takes one look in the mirror and sees a defeated man.  The infamous Jesse McCree brought down by a bottle of wine and bad luck.  He should have known that all his devil’s luck would come back to make up the deficit, just why couldn’t it have been tomorrow.

_Pull yourself together Jesse.  You’re better than this.  Just breath in, breath out.  Don’t think about negatives, just focus on the objective.  Don’t think about Hanzo sitting out there, alone… having a terrible time… probably the worst date he’s ever had… how he’s probably going to call off this whole thing between you two…  Fuck._

The door suddenly swings open, startling Jesse, and a second later Hanzo walks in with a- well, he’s not sure what expression that is but it certainly isn’t positive.

“Is the shirt going to be salvageable?”

“Don’t know.  Need to let this soak overnight ‘fore I make the final call.”

Hanzo hums neutrally and an awkward silence grows.  Jesse stands there wringing the napkin between his hands and looking everywhere but Hanzo while the pit in his stomach grows.  Right before the silence becomes unbearable Hanzo speaks up again.

“McCree, are you alright?  I did not want to say anything earlier, but you have been.. off all evening.”

 “What?” Yea, ‘m fine.  Everythin’s fine.  I mean, ‘m still feelin’ today’s trainin’ sims so that might be it.  Or maybe Genji did a lil’ bit better job at intimidatin’ me than I thought, but hey that’s a siblin’s job so I can’t blame him none-”

“Jesse.”  Hanzo’s now obviously concerned which stops Jesse short.  He forgot that Hanzo figured out his poker face real quick which was useful for keeping his bullshit from getting too wild, but not very helpful here.

“I’m sorry,” Jesse finally blurts out.

“For what?”

“Fer tonight, fer how much of a disaster everythin’s been.  I jus’ wanted to impress ya, give ya great night on the town so you’d know ya weren’t wastin’ yer time on someone like me.”

Hanzo honestly looks stunned for a second before he shakes it off and takes a step closer to Jesse.

“I would not call it a disaster.”

“Hanzo, please.  You know that I know exactly how ya grew up.  Any dates ya had back then probably took ya to the best places in town so ya could eat the best food money could by.  I’m sure none of them lost a reservation or make a fool of themselves or you.  By comparison to those tonight has been a grade ‘A’ shitshow and I’m sorry.”

“You are not wrong,” Hanzo says bluntly which just makes Jesse curl in on himself just a little more.  “I did go to some of the finest restaurants in Hanamura and drink fantastic alcohol and eat some of the best food available in the world.  But Jesse,” Hanzo steps right into Jesse’s space and cradles his jaw in his hand.  “I would give every single one of those nights up for tonight.”

“What?” Jesse so eloquently says.

“The people I went on dates with back then were sons and daughters and children of very influential people who my father more or less told me I was required to go with.  We talked and ate and drank and I hated every single moment of it because I never felt anything for them.  Nothing close to what I feel for you.  Jesse tonight has been the best date I have ever been on simply because I got to spend it with you.”

“But I saw yer face when we got here.  Ya weren’t happy.”

“You know how I dislike crowds, but that is not your fault and I do not blame you.  I promise that is all that was.  Well, that and I was not impressed with how the maitre d’ was treating you.”

“Really?’  Jesse tries to keep the hope out of his voice but it’s hard.

“Yes, really.  I know this night has not turned out exactly how either of us imagined but I would not have it any other way.  Besides, when have either of us done anything according to plan.”

They both laugh at that and Jesse dares to lace his fingers together with Hanzo’s free hand.  Hanzo doesn’t pull away, only readjusts the grip to make it more solid and Jesse can’t believe his luck.

The peaceful moment is broken when Jesse’s stomach rumbles, loudly.  He ran in here before they even had a chance to order food and while his anxiety kept his hunger at bay, now it can’t be ignored.

Hanzo laughs again and after he gets his giggles under control says, “I have to say, I am feeling much the same.”

“I’m sorry.  Let’s get back in there an’ get ya somethin’ nice.”

Jesse goes to walk out the bathroom but is stopped short when Hanzo doesn’t move or release his grip on his hand.

“I have a better idea.  This place is not… us.  Which is why, Jesse McCree, I would like to take you out on a date.”

A burst of laughter escapes Jesse.  “Ya serious?”

“Certainly.  There is this wonderful food cart a couple blocks from here that has the best gyros I have ever tasted that I think would be perfect for us.  Do you accept?”

Jesse smiles and nods.  “I’d have to be a damn fool to turn ya down, Hanzo Shimada.  Lead the way.”


	16. Seeking Shelter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: G  
> Tags: fluff, super light angst

When the summer typhoons arrived in Hanamura with their wind and rain and threatened to wash away half the city, Hanzo was never scared.  While the castle looked old from the outside, the interior and and structure had been upgraded over the years to put up with the increasingly severe weather.  As long as he was within those high walls he knew he had shelter from the worst of it.

Unfortunately that didn’t last.  The destruction of the clan brought the loss of more than just his brother.  Shelter turned from sturdy walls to cheap hotels that creaked and shuttered in the winds.  He never feared storms before, it was hard when he had two under his skin, but he quickly developed a healthy respect for them.

The return of his brother, and the upheaval of his whole world view at least brought the return of reliable shelter.  When the warm winds from the south brought torrential downpours of rain across the Mediterranean and to the front door of Watchpoint Gibraltar, the cliffs that the base was built into protected everyone from the worst of it.

The Watchpoint also provided another form of shelter Hanzo never expected.  Like the small garden back at Shimada Castle that gave him a place to hide from responsibility and expectations, and the bottles of sake that protected him from the darkest thoughts of his mind, a red serape became a place of comfort and protection.  

When arguments with his brother boiled over and became cruel, the soft texture and interwoven scents calmed him and refocused his thoughts.  When getting out of bed in the morning was too hard, its weight grounded him and let him know it was okay.  When those dark thoughts of unworthiness threatened to drive him back into a dark hole of isolation, its warmth and the strong arms that usually accompanied it reminded him of everything he’s worked so hard achieve.

These days when Hanzo watches raindrops pelt the window and the wind whip up the ocean, he pulls the bright red fabric around him a little tighter before finally climbing into bed with the man that has become his shelter.


	17. Accidentally Sleeping in and Morning Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: T  
> Tags: Fluff

Jesse wakes up slowly, which is weird.  There’s no throbbing headache from a hangover or foggy lethargy from the meds Angela likes to use in the medbay which is even weirder.  Despite this he can’t find any reason to open his eyes and fully wake up.  He feels… calm?

He lazily ponders the feeling as he continues to exist in that half awake-half asleep phase.  That is, until a weight settles on his back.  It wakes him up a little more but still he can’t find the energy to go on alert.  Then, slow, gentle kisses are pressed to his shoulders and down his back.  Every coherent thought Jesse spent the last however-long forming flies out the window and is replaced with one single word.

Hanzo.

Hanzo moving with more tenderness than Jesse thought possible.  Hanzo with his beautiful puffy hair hanging loose because he can feel it ticking his back.  Hanzo practically worshiping him in the early morning of their vacation- if it can be called that.  Is it really a vacation if it was forced upon you by your teammates who were tired of you being quote “disgustingly affectionate every hour of the day” and needing a break for just a week?

Jesse lets out a happy rumble and cracks open his eyes, only to close them again when he finds out how bright it is.  That is not early morning sun, that is late morning sun.

“Good morning,” Hanzo says in between kisses.

“Mornin’.  What time is it?”

“I do not know, but it does not matter.  This is the first time in three months that I get you all to myself all day and I do not plan for that to go to waste.”

“Mmmm, I like the sound of that.”

Jesse braves opening his eyes again and catches sight of the bedside clock.  Wait- that can’t be right.  Is it really 10am?  Holy shit he overslept.  To be fair, Hanzo did a very good job of wearing him out last night but despite how exhausted he’s been in the past, he’s always been awake by 6am.  Running for his life, rigid military schedules, needing to pull his weight in the gang, living on a ranch; no matter the circumstance he’s always been up by 6 and ready to go by 6:15.

Jesse lets out a little huff of laughter and, much to his dismay, Hanzo pulls back.

“What is so funny?”

Jesse taps at Hanzo’s hip to give him enough space to turn over onto his back and gets his first look of the day of his boyfriend.  

Even more beautiful than he could have imagined.

“Oh nothin’, jus’ can’t remember the last time I slept in that wasn’t medically induced.”

“Are you complaining?”

“Nah, especially when I’m getting woken up like this.”

Hanzo leans back down to settle on Jesse’s chest with a smug little smile.

“Like what exactly?”

Jesse drags his hand up to run his fingers up and down Hanzo’s long spine.

“With the most beautiful man in the world lookin’ at me with those big brown eyes and cute smile.”

“Hmmm, while I do love what you are saying, I believe you might require some more convincing.”

“Well you know me, I never turn down a second opinion.”

Hanzo crawls up until he’s hovering right above Jesse, lips just hairsbreadth away.  Jesse’s not sure who closes the final gap.  All he knows is that kisses as sweet as this can convince him to do anything and that he has no problem with that.


	18. Noodle Dragon Shenanigans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: G  
> Tags: Fluff, noodle dragons

Hanzo doesn’t think it can get any better than this.  The temperature of the bath is perfect, the oils they put in smell amazing, quiet music plays from a speaker on the counter, and Jesse is right here behind him, softly running his hands up and down his torso and kissing his collar bones and shoulders.  Yea, it can’t get better than this.

Which is of course why Jesse has to stop all of his movements.

Hanzo makes a displeased grunt but Jesse just replies, “Honeybee, they’re doin’ it again.”

Hanzo cracks open one eye to find Soba and Udon walking along the thin edge of the tub sniffing the water curiously.   He sighs and closes his eye again.  “Ignore them.  It is time they learn this lesson on their own.”

Jesse scoffs.  “That what, water is wet?  I would think that thousand year old spirits would know that.”

“Yes, and yet they rather act like spoiled house cats.”

Jesse’s hands continue their ministrations but his head stays up, watching the small dragons carefully.

_One._

_Two._

_Three._

_Four._

_Five._

_Six._

_SPLASH_

Water flies everywhere and startle both men as panicked squeaks drown out the music.  Soba and Udon scrabble against the slick porcelain as they continue to flail and send water everywhere.

“Have you two forgotten you can fly!” Hanzo says, irritated, as he tries to shield his face.

It seems they had because they simultaneously soar upwards and hover up by the ceiling.  Hanzo sighs and flops back against Jesse.

“Big babies.  Why are you acting so surprised?”

The twins let out angry rumbles and growls as the set back down on the ground and attempt to shake the water off.

They still look like drowned rats.

Jesse can’t help but laugh.  He never knew dragons could actually pout but there it is.  Even Hanzo starts chuckling at the sorry sight.  Oh if only their enemies could see this; one of their biggest nightmares, brought down by curiosity and water.

With one last angry snap the twins sulk off back to the bedroom.

The bathroom settles back into peace and for a few moments Hanzo thinks he can return to his relaxing.

“Ya know, their probably gonna soak our beddin’.”

Hanzo’s eyes snap open and he leaps out of the water with a chastising shout.


	19. Returning from a Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: G  
> Tags: Fluff

The mission was tiring and hard.  When Hanzo finally gets back to his room he ignores the cowboy typing on a laptop at their desk and flops backwards onto their bed.

“Hey, hon.  Heard the mission went well.”

Hanzo grunts and doesn’t move.  He hears some shuffling then feels Jesse stop in front of him.

“Tired?”

Hanzo grunts again but opens his eyes.  Jesse looks down at him with a soft smile and his hands on his hips.  That was probably the hardest part of the mission, having to be away from Jesse for three days.  He missed his wild features, his soothing voice, and loving touches.

With far more effort than it should require Hanzo sits up and grabs at Jesse’s belt.  He gets two fingers wrapped around two belt loops and pulls Jesse in between his legs.  A hand comes up to thread through his hair and Hanzo leans into it before wrapping his arms around Jesse’s waist and faceplanting into his stomach.  He takes a few deep breaths of Jesse’s comforting scent then leans back just enough to press a kiss to his stomach.

“Welcome home, Darlin’.”


	20. It Can't be True

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: T  
> Tags: Angst, drinking, shimada bros

Hanzo knew, just knew, that he was going to regret coming out tonight.  It was a feeling in his gut that only grew with the more people that agreed to join and when movie night turned into game night turned into karaoke night.  Hanzo was content to spend the night in his room, complete with a fresh bottle of sake and a new book that Satya recommended to him, but no.  Genji just had to insist that he socialize, then Hana had to join in too and practically beg him to come out.  He finally agreed on the condition that he would not sing just to get them to stop.

Oh he should have turn right around and locked him door, because now, at one in the morning, his heart is breaking.

Hanzo should have backed away as soon as he saw McCree standing in the lounge, looking unfairly good in a worn-in pair of jeans and open red flannel shirt, but that mesmerizing laugh and enchanting smile pulled him in and made him forget about his resolution to avoid McCree as much as possible until this pesky little crush finally faded.  (Never mind the fact that it hasn’t gone away in the last six months since he finally acknowledged it.)  Like a fool, Hanzo took the drinks that were offered him, allowed himself to get pulled into a conversation with McCree, and bask in the warmth radiating off of him.

Maybe if he had left then, then he wouldn’t be cornered on one of the couches, with McCree sitting right next to him, looking at him with those big brown eyes, saying the words “I love you”.

The thing is, when McCree drinks, he tends to exaggerate details.  A story he tells earlier in the day about him escaping four guys in a slightly beat up old truck he hotwired turns into him escaping fifteen in a rickety old gas guzzler that he dug out of the desert with his bare hands after he’s had a few drinks.  The underlying theme stays the same, but anything more than that really can’t be trusted. 

That’s why Hanzo knows McCree really doesn’t mean it.

“You are drunk, McCree.”

“So?  Doesn’t change how I feel about ya.  An’ how many times do I have to tell ya, please jus’ call me Jesse.”

“It does change how you feel, because that is what alcohol does. “

“Yea but-”

“Go to sleep McCree, before you say anything else that you will regret.”  Hanzo makes, as 76 likes to call it, a tactical retreat.  He slips out of the party unseen and doesn’t stop until the cool night time air hits his skin from the roof of the communications tower.

_I love you._

Hanzo hunches over and takes a deep breath.  He didn’t realize it would hurt this much, coming so close to what he’s wanted for a while now, only to have it remain just out of reach. 

“What’s wrong now?”

Genji’s voice startles Hanzo and he quickly tries to compose himself.

“Nothing is wrong.”

Genji appears next to him with a side eye glance that says he does not believe Hanzo.

“Really?  Because last time I saw, you were happily chatting with Jesse, but now you are out here and he is moping back inside, insisting that he meant it, whatever ‘it’ is.”

“It isn’t important.”

“I beg to differ, especially since it sent you running.  What did he say?”

“I did not run.”

“Okay, you came out here simply because you like the fresh air.  Now what did he say?”

“I said it does not matter.”

“Hanzo-”

“He said he loves me!”

“… Oh.”

Hanzo focuses on the rhythmic crashing of the waves down before to calm himself down.  Neither brother says anything for a long time.

“Hanzo why is that a bad thing?  I know how you feel about him, I am not blind.”

Hanzo turns to face Genji and give him a hard look.  “Because he is lying.”

“Wha- lying?”

“Yes, lying.  You know, maybe even better than me, how he gets when he is drunk.”

Genji barks out a laugh.  “He may exaggerate what he is saying but he does not lie.”

“It is the same thing.”

“No it isn’t!  Especially when I know how much he’s been pining after you!”

“What?  He is not pining for me!”

“Oh really?  Then why does he come to my room after every mission talking about how good you are with your bow, and how the morning after your drinking rendezvouses he’s talking about how smart and funny and pretty you are?” Genji says as he gestures wildly.  Hanzo is too stunned to say anything.  Genji sighs and places a hand on his shoulder.  “Aniki, maybe he didn’t mean it when he used such a strong word, but he really does like you.  Think on that.”

Genji leaves to go rejoin the party.  Hanzo stays where he is and look out over the Mediterranean. 

_I like you._

Maybe Hanzo can believe that.


	21. Stress Release

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: T  
> Tags: FWB, light angst, pining
> 
> Originally written to go along with [this](https://mctiddiezo.tumblr.com/post/176461794664/the-apartment-a-little-stress-release-never) art by McTiddiezo

They get dressed in silence.  It’s not awkward anymore like it was when they first started… this, but it is tense.  Or maybe that’s just Hanzo.  Jesse fishes a pair of sweatpants off the floor and pulls them on before grabbing his cigarillos and heading out to the balcony of the pay-by-the-week hotel suite they’ve been staying in for the past month.  Hanzo puts his underwear back on and immediately gives in to the desire to watch Jesse.  It’s a battle he’s long since given up trying to win and why would he want to deny himself the view anyways?  The setting sun illuminates Jesse’s tan skin, giving him a golden glow as it plays across the swells of his muscles and lines of his tattoos.  Hanzo can see his shoulders relax with the first pull off of his cigarillo and for one brief second Hanzo wishes he was out there too, enjoying that heady smoke and relaxing into his side.

Hanzo shakes his head and drags a hand down his face, finally breaking line of sight.  He can’t do that.  He’s not allowed to.  What they do is purely physical, a mutually beneficial agreement to give them the contact they want while being relatively sure that their partner won’t try to murder them in the middle of the night.

Or, at least that was what it was supposed to be. 

It didn’t take long for Hanzo to remember that he is a dragon, and that dragons are greedy.  It didn’t take him long to realize that he wanted more.  He though these touches would be enough to sustain him, to keep what he really wanted at bay.  For almost a year and a half they’ve been travelling together, and while their start was icy to put it mildly, somewhere in there he started feeling emotions that he had no right feeling.  They grew wild, and out of control, fed by every single one of Jesse’s actions, from his expertise at planning out their next move, to how he never hesitated to share his supplies (including his whiskey, never mind how many times Hanzo insulted his taste).

Every single day Hanzo contemplates ending this, the sex or the whole partnership he’s not sure.  But every single day Jesse pulls him back in by just being him, and Hanzo forgets about leaving until the next day.  It doesn’t help that the dragons purr contentedly every time Jesse stands next to him, or that they lie sated now and after every time they fall in bed together.

“So I was thinkin’…” Jesse’s voice startles Hanzo and he turns around to see that he’s finished his smoke and come back inside.  “Maybe the reason we’re havin’ a time tryin’ to find Belinsky is ‘cuz he actually has half a brain.”

“Unlikely, but I am listening.”

“He could’a finally realized how much heat was on him an’ gotten a new ID.”

Hanzo scowls.  “If that is the case then tracking him down is going to be near impossible.  We have no idea what new name he could have chosen.”

“That’s the good news, I know the guy that makes most of the fake papers fer this area.”

There’s a beat of silence, where Hanzo waits for Jesse to deliver the other side of the coin.  He doesn’t.  Hanzo sighs and asks for him.  “And the bad news?”

“Well,” Jesse says, drawing out the word.  “Last time we saw each other we both put a piece of lead in the other.”

Hanzo rolls his eyes and doesn’t quite keep the smirk off his face.  “You make friends everywhere you go, cowboy.”

Jesse barks out a laugh and heads for the bathroom.  “It’s a gift. Let’s get cleaned up an’ head out as soon as possible, don’t want to waste any more time.”

Hanzo nods, distracted by Jesse’s laugh.

_Fuck._

There’s no way this will end well.


	22. Migraines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: G  
> Tags: Hurt/comfort

_Breath in.  Breath out._

_Breath in.  Breath out._

Hanzo takes another deep breath in, holds it for a second, and then exhales, relaxing every muscle along with it.  With that, the migraine pounding against his skull calms just a fraction but it’s enough for him to feel some relief.  Now to only repeat that cycle again for the next 15 minutes until it’s time for sim training.

“Hey sweetpea, you ready yet?”

Hanzo groans and curls in on himself as his door slides open, blinding him with light, and the usually soothing voice of his boyfriend grates against his nerves.  His migraine spikes up to new, horrible levels and undoes all the progress he’s made.

“Han?  You okay?”

“I am fine,” Hanzo grits out.

_Breath in.  Breath out._

“Is it another one of your migraines?”  Jesse asks, his voice dropping to a low murmur.

“No, I am fine.  I will be ready to go in five minutes.”

Heavy footsteps approach Hanzo and stop right in front of him.  He feels a hand run over his hair and gently tilt his head up.  Nausea rolls through his stomach but he holds it at bay with an iron will.

Jesse sighs from where he is now crouched in front of Hanzo and continues to gently run his hand through Hanzo’s hair as much as he can while it’s in a ponytail.

“Nah, we ain’t goin’ anywhere.  Did you already take some pain relievers?”

Hanzo shakes his head minutely.  He ran out of them last time he had a migraine and didn’t have time to get more before training.

“Alright,” Jesse undoes Hanzo’s hair tie and brushes his hair out with his fingers, gently massaging them into his scalp.  “Why don’t you get rid of your gear and get comfy in bed.  I’ll get some meds from Angie and tell Winston that we won’t be making it today.”

“No, I can still train today, and I have other stuff to do after that.  I do not have time to lay in bed.”

“Honey, yer in no shape to go anywhere and if it takes Angie orderin’ ya to stay here I will bring her back with me.”

“But-”

“Hanzo, please just get into bed.  I’ll be back in a few with water and pain relievers.”

“You should at least not waste your time here with me.”

“I ain’t wasting anythin’.  I’m takin’ care of my partner an’ makin’ sure he’s gonna be okay.”  Jesse presses a gentle kiss to Hanzo’s forehead and stands back up.  “I’ll be right back, promise.”

Jesse walks out of the room, taking care to open the door as little as possible, and Hanzo sighs before complying with Jesse’s request.  He takes off his glove and compression shirt, even removes his protheses because they are squeezing in all the wrong ways.  With slow, careful movements he slides under the blankets on his bed and pulls them up to his nose.

_Breath in.  Breath out._

He doesn’t want to admit it, but he already feels marginally better.

A few minutes later there’s a soft knock on his door to warn him.  Jesse walks in and quickly closes it behind him without a sound.  There’s shuffling, the sound of boots being pushed up against the baseboards, and then the bed dips under Jesse’s weight.

“Sit up for me for a sec and take these darlin’.”

While Hanzo does that Jesse slides in behind him and situates the pillows around them.  Hanzo finishes the bottle of water, throws it in the general direction of the recycling bin and falls down against Jesse’s chest.  A soft chuckle reverberates through his chest and Jesse starts working his fingers into Hanzo’s hair and down his neck.

“That’s it.  Get some rest, I gotcha.”

Hanzo’s tension melts away and soon enough the pain meds kick in. 

Despite the lingering pain he falls asleep quickly and soundly.


	23. Falling Slowly/Falling Quickly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: G  
> Tags: fluff, falling in love

It happens slowly for Hanzo.  Slow slowly with a buildup of so many seemingly insignificant moments that he misses it until its smacking him right in the face and he wonders how he could have ever missed something like this. 

Jesse filling and turning on the electric kettle before he leaves with his coffee, Jesse saving him servings of food the days he misses meals, Jesse helping round his arrows up after simulations, Jesse buying a bottle of sake when he buys his whiskey.  Jesse digging up an extra blanket out of storage and washing it out before giving it to him when the weather turns colder, Jesse replacing the sake cup they broke when one of their drinking nights got a little too rowdy, Jesse infecting him with his laughter until they’re out of breath and their faces hurt, Jesse helping reset his shoulder after a disastrous mission and soothing the pain away with low, smooth words.

Jesse hugging him tight after he finds him in the shooting range at 3 in the morning, hands shaking, lungs spasming, eyes burning. 

It doesn’t hit Hanzo until the next morning, when the moment after he lifelessly walks into the mess hall and sits down a mug of hot water with an unfamiliar tea bag steeping in it is set down right in front of him.

“Just a little somethin’ my mama used to give me that made me feel better.”

A broad, warm hand squeezes Hanzo’s shoulder once, then slides off as Jesse walks off towards the training rooms.

_I love Jesse._

If Hanzo had the energy he would startle and maybe try to deny it, but he realizes that would be impossible when all the moments over the last year align in his mind and show him the truth.

_I love Jesse._

 

* * *

It happens quickly for Jesse.  It runs up on him and blindsides him until it’s hard to breath and impossible to deny.  Up until that point he’s just been trying to be a considerate teammate and a good friend, but now he knows that with Hanzo, there was no way he was going to be able to just stop there. 

He rounds up Hanzo’s arrows because he can guess how tired Hanzo must be after jumping across rooftops and ledges for the past hour.  He picks up an extra bottle of sake when he’s at the liquor stop because he knows how annoying it is to run out of your favorite alcohol.  He remembers how drafty the Watchpoint is in the winter and he remembers how grouchy Hanzo would get during their missions to Russia and Canada, so he finds some old blankets in storage and makes them nice and fresh.  He buys Hanzo a new sake set because it’s really his fault one of the cups got broken, he’s the one that started the rough housing.

When he wakes up with a start and a bad feeling in his gut, he walks the watchpoint until he finds Hanzo curled over on himself in the middle of one of the training rooms, shaking, hyperventilating, falling apart, and still looking absolutely beautiful.  And when the hell did he notice that.  He moves before he can even realize what he’s doing, wrapping arms around him and murmuring quiet words of support.

And while Hanzo’s pulling himself back together, that’s when it hits him.

_I love Hanzo._

Hanzo who fights everyday like it’s his reason for living.  Who, when he loosens up, laughs without abandon.  Who breaks into a million pieces, but picks every single one back up and reforges himself again and again and again.

_I love Hanzo._

For a second Jesse can’t breathe, but he forces his lungs to cooperate and pushes the revelation off to the side because this is not the time.  He helps Hanzo calm down and get back to his room before falling into his own bed and finally coming to terms with his epiphany.

The next morning he wakes up early, grabs a bag of rose black tea that’s been hiding in the back of the kitchen cabinets and starts mixing spices into it that his mama taught to him years and years ago.  It’s not enough to truly say what he means but it’s a start, and maybe the beginning of something good.


	24. A Match Made in Heaven (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: E  
> Rags: Explicit Sex, Bottom Jesse, Biting

“Fuckin’ hell Han!  Oooh fuck- right fucking there!”

Hanzo rolls his hips hard and deep and groans.  His fingers press bruises into Jesse’s hips and his knees dig into the sheets to give him more leverage.

“Quiet, or else you will wake up the rest of the _-nggh-_ of the safehouse.”

“Can’t rightly care right now babe.”

Hanzo buries his face in Jesse’s neck and sucks a hickie there, right next to the three others already there in various stages of healing.  It makes Jesse clench around Hanzo’s dick and scrape his nails down his back.

“ _Shit._ ”

The bite of Jesse’s nails sends Hanzo closer to edge and unfortunately reminds him of something he’s wanted to try for ages, but has never had to courage to break up.  Though he doesn’t know why; biting isn’t even the kinkiest thing out there, and Jesse’s never shied away from trying anything in bed before.

“Hanzo, faster!  _Fuck!_   Make me feel it!”

Hanzo slows down his thrusts, getting a frustrated whine out of Jesse, and takes a steadying breath.

“Only if you can put that mouth of yours to better use.” He flips all of his hair over to one shoulder and bares his neck.  “Mark me.  Bite me,” he all but orders.

Jesse hesitates for a second, but starts mouthing down the column of his neck.  When he reaches the junction of his shoulder his teeth scrape over his skin and Hanzo shivers.  He picks his thrusts back up and the beginning of a moan escapes from Jesse before he clamps down. 

From there, technique devolves into cut off moans, the slide of sweaty skin, and grasping of hands until fingers are twined together as they both tumble over the edge.  As they pant and try to calm their heart rates Hanzo pets up and down Jesse’s sides, calming the occasional shiver, while Jesse licks and kisses the new bite marks that adorn Hanzo’s shoulder.

“Jesus fuck darlin’, why haven’t we tried that before,” Jesse says, breathily and slightly raspy.

“I… I do not know.  But we are doing that again.”


	25. Riding Chaps (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: M  
> Tags: NSFW, assless chaps

“You’ve been lookin’ for an awfully long time there, hon,” Jesse says with his infuriatingly charming smirk.

“Why would I want to look anywhere else.”  Hanzo bites his lips and does another lap around Jesse.  He knows these are just the same chaps he wears for his missions but without the armor, the tac shirt, the spurs, the jeans, the everything else… he looks fucking divine.  “Why should I look anywhere else when your ass looks perfect.”

A deep red flush spreads down his chest and he shifts on his feet.  Hanzo plasters himself to Jesse’s back and wraps his arms around his waist and chest. 

“And your legs, I love how long they are.  You are divine and I am not letting you out of that bed, or out of these chaps, until you cannot walk tomorrow.” One of hands sneak down to his half hard dick and gives it a firm stroke.  “Now get on the bed so I can eat my fill.”


	26. Tied and True (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: E  
> Tags: NSFW, light D/S tones, bondage

“That’s it… Look at you, absolutely stunning.”

Hanzo presses a kiss to Jesse’s shoulder and twists his wrist on the upstroke of Jesse’s cock.  Jesse shutters and moans, a beautiful sound that forces Hanzo to close his eyes and take a deep breath.  It also makes him appreciate just how he got here.  Here being Jesse naked, on his knees, on their bed with his arms tied behind his back and Hanzo right there at his back, teasing his gorgeous, thick cock.

“H-han, please.”

“Please what, my love?”

“I- I need- _ohhhhhhh-_ need to cum.”

Hanzo’s hand slows down until it stops at the base of his dick, just holding it.  Jesse whines and tries to chase some more friction with jerky thrusts of his hips.  Hanzo moves with the motion and shushes him gently, bringing his other hand up at the same time to kneed at his pecs. 

“Do you now.  I am not sure you have earned that yet.”

“Please!”

Music to Hanzo’s ears.  It’s not often he gets Jesse like this, so submissive, so dependent, so when he gets these rare opportunities he draws out and cherishes every moment.

“Very well, only since you asked so nice,” Hanzo says following up with a line of kisses along his shoulder.  Jesse moans in relief and jerks his hips again, but Hanzo abandons his cock and clamps down of his hip.  “No, not like that.”  He continues his kisses up along the column of his neck, eliciting a violent shiver from him.  “Just from this.  I know you can get there.  You can do it.”

Kisses turn to nips.  Nips turn to hard sucks.  Hard sucks turn into Jesse shaking and gasping moaning and leaning into Hanzo as much as he can.  Hanzo uses his neck like a canvas, painting it with bruises and bites, all while Jesse winds tighter and tighter until he’s curling in on himself and cumming all over the sheets with a hoarse shout. 

Hanzo works Jesse through his orgasm, until shying away with overstimulation.  Hanzo then takes his time unwinding the ropes, wiping down his skin, and arranging them on clean sheets so Jesse can bury his face in his chest, and he can play with Jesse’s hair, occasionally lightly dragging a finder down to his neck again just to watch him shiver.

They fall asleep like that, tangled together, and content in each other’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr at: cryptidhanzoshimada


End file.
